


Деревья поют о свободе

by lamonika



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Magical Realism, Witch Mabel Pines
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: Мэйбл поет о бессмертии всего сущего.





	Деревья поют о свободе

Деревья качают макушками на холодном осеннем ветру, и солнечные лучи изгибаются причудливым узором на трепещущей траве.

Вот уже три лета и две зимы Мэйбл Пайнс живет в старом охотничьем домике на поляне посреди темного леса, бродит среди темных стволов с шершавой корой, поросшей лишайниками, ловит рогатых зайцев и говорит с феями. 

Жизнь в лесу, тихая и размеренная, нравится подросшей Мэйбл куда больше городской суеты.

Белое платье и красная мантия с глубоким капюшоном покоятся на крыльце домика, придавленные корзиной, полной грибов.

Мэйбл, обряженная в одну лишь короткую сорочку, ежится на ветру и раскидывает руки в стороны; высокая трава пружинит под босыми ногами, и Пайнс начинает кружиться, чувствуя, как потоки воздуха очерчивают каждый изгиб тела, чтобы в следующий момент сорваться и рвануть выше, к небу, разгоняясь и унося за собой пожелтевшую листву.

Мэйбл нравится лес. Ей нравится раскидывать по поляне кости, чтобы узнать, когда пойдет дождь; ей нравится кормить заблудившихся путников ягодами и поить травяным чаем; ей нравится ворожить, протыкая железными спицами птичьи тельца; ей нравится охотиться.

Пайнс привычно проводит кончиками пальцев по боку винтовки и закидывает ее на плечо. Пасифика, единственная владелица всего состояния Нортвестов, обещала передать с гномами еще коробок патронов. 

Пасифике не жалко; она говорит с привидениями, бродит по пустому особняку, медленно зарастающему плющом, и иногда заходит в родительскую комнату, где на кровати покоятся две деревянные статуи и пятно расплавленного металла, бывшее когда-то давно искусно сделанным колокольчиком. Изредка Нортвест шутит, что переедет жить к Мэйбл, но неизменно, неделя за неделей, передает ей картонные коробки с патронами, подкупая гномов черничными пирогами.

Звук выстрела прорезает лесную тишину, и кроны вековых деревьев взрываются возмущенно гомонящими птицами.

Зазубренное острое лезвие вгрызается в еще теплую плоть; Мэйбл гладит оленью тушу, ласково пропускает шерсть меж пальцами и сильнее сжимает в ладони рукоять охотничьего ножа. Кровь пачкает руки и деревянный пол. Пайнс удовлетворенно прикрывает глаза.

В такие моменты Диппер обиженно смотрит на сестру и выходит из сарайчика, пристроенного к дому, цокая копытцами. Попав год назад под какое-то древнее проклятие, он ушел из Хижины чудес вслед за Мэйбл. Лес милостив, и монстры всегда могут найти убежище под кронами его деревьев. Из младшего Пайнса вышел пусть и несуразный, но все же монстр. 

В виде кентавра Диппер нравится сестре гораздо больше: он давно потерял интерес к загадкам Гравити Фолз; теперь брат резвится в темной чаще с волшебным зверьем, иногда заглядывает к Пасифике, слушает свою любимую попсовую группу вместе с Мультимедведем. 

По ночам где-то в горах бродит, припадая к земле и скалясь, большой злой волк. Неестественно-рыжую шерсть местами прикрывают обрывки зеленой клетчатой рубашки, и шапка-ушанка надежно прячет пряди медных волос. Обращаться полностью Венди так и не научилась, а ее старший брат, когда-то подхвативший волчью заразу от матери, не мог покусать любимую сестру. Кордрой не обижается, только сбегает темными ночами в лес, и бежит как можно дальше, в самую чащу, туда, где отвесные утесы и скалы навсегда похоронят любого свидетеля ее обращений. И только Диппер, ведомый обрывками девичьей одежды, ищет большого злого волка - потому что Диппера волк не тронет. Венди знает, кто ее друг.

Мэйбл обращенная Кордрой тоже не трогает; ведьма с копной каштановых кудрей на непокрытой голове бездумно гуляет ночами по темному лесу, напевая себе под нос колыбельные. Деревья вторят ей, ветер подхватывает подол белого платья и красный плащ, и монстры успокаиваются, убаюканные тихой мелодией.

Иногда в гости заглядывает Билл. Мэйбл улыбается и усаживает гостя за стол; Сайфер давно не пытается убить ее семейство. Примерно с тех пор, как от дневников остались одни лишь бархатные обложки, в то время как страницы сгорели в первом зимнем костре, опадая серыми хлопьями пепла на хрустящую корочку снега. За обложками, словно в насмешку, скрывается поваренная книга, заметки о заклятиях и подарок Билла - пособие по разделке оленьей туши. 

Диппер все еще обижается, а демон беззлобно смеется, потому что на полках с сушеными травами притаилась банка, полная оленьих зубов. 

Мэйбл любит свой лес, и любит каждого монстра в нем. 

Диппер спит у камина, укутанный в теплый плед. Билл пьет травяной чай, грея ладони о бока чашки. В Хижине чудес привычно поправляет шапку-ушанку зевающая Венди. Пасифика кружится в танце с очередным призраком, и заброшенный особняк наполняет тихая мелодия. 

Мэйбл сбрасывает с плеч белую сорочку и открывает объятия, принимая лес, и ветер, и перешептывание лесного зверья.

Мэйбл кружится по поляне и поет о бессмертии всего сущего.

Деревья поют о свободе.


End file.
